Simon Williams (Earth-616)
| Abilities = Gifted Intellect: Simon has a gifted intellect. Actor: He is good actor whose talents earned him a spot on Hollywood's Walk of Fame. His acting gives him a strong edge in undercover work. Stuntman: Before he was an actor, Simon was an expert stuntman who worked in many big action movies. Expert Combatant: Recently, upon becoming an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Simon has trained extensively in unarmed combat and possibly other espionage techniques. | Weaknesses = As an ionic energy being, Simon is susceptible to attacks that disrupt his unique energy pattern. Dispersion would be hazardous, as he might not be able to reform without further assistance from the Scarlet Witch. During the Kang Dynasty however, he was dispersed by one of Kang's weapons and was plenty capable of reforming himself on his own after traveling a great distance to avoid being discovered alive and making a grand escape, so this is unlikely. Wonder Man can however, be rendered unconscious and it is possible for him to be injured. | Strength = Class 100+; Simon can lift well over 100 tons. It has been suggested throughout his career that he is as powerful as the Sentry; it has even been suggested, upon occasion, to be equal to that of Thor—although this contention remains speculative. | Equipment = Formerly Avengers Identicard. Also, Wonder Man once employed small jet-engines that he wore on a shoulder harness in order to fly. These engines, designed by Anthony Stark, enabled him to fly for up to 5 hours before refueling. He could attain a maximum altitude of 2 miles and a maximum speed of 80 miles per hour (provided he was not carrying any cargo). He could lift aloft up to 300 pounds before he exceeded the design limits of the jet engines. He could exceed the design limits by a maximum factor of 1,000 before causing a total system seize-up. | Notes = * Character created by: Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. * In the Guardians of the Galaxy alternate future Simon had become a major film star and and continued to operate as a superhero under the name of Hollywood. * Superhero Registration number is JQ-272712-K. *''In Other Media'': Wonder Man appears as a supporting character in the SNES/arcade beat-'em-up game, Captain America and the Avengers. * Around the time of the Korvac Saga, Wonder Man was showing off for Ms. Marvel by trying to lift weights set for Thor Odinson and as he is lifting it he finds he is not quite strong enough, thereby stating to Ms. Marvel "I'm not quite Thor." Although it is worthy of note that at that time he was not as strong as Thor, that was over 20 years ago and things may have changed. But at that time the question was clear as to which of the two was the stronger. }} Category:Avengers members Category:Ionic Characters Category:Avengers West Coast members Category:Mighty Avengers members Category:Masters of Evil members Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:Flight Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Invulnerability Category:Williams Family Category:Supersonic Speed